


Sleepy Conversations

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, HNSBSHDJD I LOVE THEM, Married Couple, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Tojo Kirumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Kirumi shakes her head and cuddles closer to them. This is incredibly cute, Rantaro is trying their best not to comment about it. Instead, they left a small kiss on her forehead and pulled out their phone once more. “Okay, understood. Are you hungry?” They nuzzle the top of her head, “I was going to order food, you can get something unless you ate something on the way back home”“Wh...what were you getting?” Kirumi mutters, “I was going to cook, but if you want to order food...you may, I shall not stop you. Not in the mood for anything...specific…”——Kirumi and Rantaro try to order dinner
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148699
Kudos: 15





	Sleepy Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I decided to finish, I like them....I like them a lot

Time for the notorious question for the night, cook or order food? Rantaro knew that Kirumi was going to be coming home late, she usually eats something on the way back home. That means they’re on their own tonight.

Problem, they have no desire to look right now. Rantaro feels _lazy,_ quite tired, and wants to have the food ready in five minutes top. “I could always get fast food” they mutter to themselves while opening the fridge. As expected, no leftovers. Fast food might be the best option.

Kirumi doesn’t cook in large portions at home. It’s enough for perhaps two meals for Kirumi, a few for Rantaro (They have a black hole for a stomach) and leftovers for a couple of days. Although, their friends come by for a visit and have the rest of the leftovers. No one can get enough of Kirumi’s cooking. 

“This is the one time I can cook seafood since Kirumi isn’t here, eh...I don’t like being this indecisive” Rantaro has been in the mood for fish, a nice breaded salmon...thinking about it is making their stomach impatient. 

Yeah, that’s it. Rantaro will order some salmon and have it delivered here. Maybe some rice and potatoes to go along with it. 

The restaurant with their desired meal is still open, gotta hurry up and order it, then they will have to wait for maybe half an hour. Not five minutes, but better than fast food. 

“Huh?” In the middle of ordering on their phone, the door clicks open. Now, it’s two people they have in mind; Kokichi picking the lock and barging into their house for the third time this week or-

Oh thank goodness, it’s not Kokichi! Their wonderful wife Kirumi Amami-Toujou came through the door and struggled to get the key out of the lock (poor her! But also a little funny if Rantaro was honest with themselves). They thought she would be back home in another two hours, this is a pleasant surprise. 

“Hello” she mutters and takes off her shoes, “I thought I was going to be home later, but my work ended early” 

“Welcome home” They step out of the kitchen and make their way over to Kirumi, and they frown slightly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” She blinks, her green eyes sparkling with love. _But she’s tired, I can see it._ Kirumi’s eyes are lower than normal and dull. “It was simply a long day for me”

“Lay down, I was in the middle of finding something to eat” They take her hand and lead her back to their couch. Kirumi collapses, settling in the furniture and pressing close to Rantaro. She’s usually quite cold, but her body is strangely warm today. “Are you sick?”

“No...just...tired”

“You never say that you’re tired” Rantaro points out, “What happened today...Do you want to talk about it?”

Kirumi shakes her head and cuddles closer to them. This is incredibly cute, Rantaro is trying their best not to comment about it. Instead, they left a small kiss on her forehead and pulled out their phone once more. “Okay, understood. Are you hungry?” They nuzzle the top of her head, “I was going to order food, you can get something unless you ate something on the way back home”

“Wh...what were you getting?” Kirumi mutters, “I was going to cook, but if you want to order food...you may, I shall not stop you. Not in the mood for anything...specific…”

“I was going to get seafood until you came home. I’m not going to eat that while you’re in the house” Rantaro can have their salmon another day, maybe plan a day out with Korekiyo, xe came back from xyr honeymoon a week ago and asked to have lunch with Rantaro. “Do you want your beloved Hot Chicken Roll Sushi? I can order that instead”

“I’m not a fan of having sushi delivered,” Kirumi huffs and leans closer, “It’s...a hit or miss. Even when I tell them I have a severe seafood allergy, they put imitation crab in it, which is worse than actual crab”

“Understood, I don’t want you to get sick. Let’s see….” They scroll through their phone to find anything else open, but so few are open in this hour. “You don’t want fast food, don’t you?”

Kirumi makes a noise and hugs them. _Well, cute, but I don’t know what that means._

“I’ll...try my best” they keep scrolling and there’s nothing that the two of them could have. It’s just seafood places and fast food. “Alright, so what’s open is-“

_“Zzz”_

“W-Wh” Aaaand she’s asleep. The grip she had is loose and there’s a light snore coming from her. “Well…” they chuckle, “I got my answer, I’ll order fast food. Thank you”

“Mmm”

“I have to say, well...I doubt you’re listening, but this is the first time I’ve seen you fall asleep like this” Rantaro kisses her cheek, “No last minute cleaning, no shower, and you’re still in your work clothes. Damn, you must be tired as hell”

There’s an audible snore. Wow, she’s so adorable. 

“Goodnight, I love you” they pull her close to her chest, getting comfortable on the cough and running their fingers through her hair. They can take Kirumi back to the bedroom a little bit, food can wait too, it’s cuddling wife time. 


End file.
